Modern portable communication devices (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, etc.) comprise transmission chains configured to transmit information wirelessly using electromagnetic waves. The transmission chains include a transmitter that utilizes quadrature modulation to encode data onto a composite modulated output signal. The output signal can then be wirelessly transmitted by an antenna using amplitude modulation and frequency modulation. The amplitude modulation varies the strength or amplitude of the output signal. The frequency modulation varies the frequency of the output signal.